


Jake x Roxy [Kissing]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [39]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boners, Desperation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Groping, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Mouth Partialism, Naphephilia, Rough Kissing, Touch-Starved, partialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:socially isolated alpha players get way too riled from Just Kissing
Relationships: Jake English/Roxy Lalonde
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 6





	Jake x Roxy [Kissing]

One of the things Roxy likes best about Jake is how fucking sturdy he is. Strong, broad, able to hold her comfortably in his lap. Another thing is how he grips at her, like a precious thing, when they have these moments along to snog like teenagers.

Her fingers are fisted in his overshirt lapels, his are gripping a heaping handful x2 of her ass cheeks. Slowly, they break apart from a deep tongue-tying kiss and Roxy’s licking her lips for the bare traces of his lipgloss when Jake speaks.

“Er… pardon the intrusion.”

Confused, she shifts in place until she’s very suddenly met with the realization that his thickening dick is pressing against her ass. Hard. Her bewilderment turns to glee. Roxy threads her fingers through his thick, coarse hair and stoops to seal their lips together all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/627575938025226240/socially-isolated-alpha-players-get-way-too-riled)


End file.
